


倾城

by LowBlodSugar



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 19:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowBlodSugar/pseuds/LowBlodSugar





	倾城

在香港的第九年，白敬亭在北京丰台买了套房，精装，离老屋不远不近，有一条地铁线直达。房主着急要离开北京回老家，价钱谈的也合理。

春分这日，他正式背上了贷款，又赶上年假刚好批下来，就没什么犹豫立马订了返程机票。

刚一下飞机，就感受到香港与北京的巨大温差，仿佛从夏天回到冬季。

井柏然来接他。

“换车了？”  
“公司的，”井柏然帮他把行李放在后备箱，“我没来得及回家，就开过来了。”  
“那真是辛苦哥了。”  
井柏然不屑地“切”了一声，“从小没见你这么乖。”  
白敬亭笑笑。

井柏然大学毕业以后在上海的一家设计公司做了几年，有一两个在圈内小有名气的作品，三年前自己回京开工作室，苦过一阵儿，如今渐上轨道，都在好转。

“上哪儿？”  
“先吃饭，”井柏然发动车子，“住我那儿吧？客房给你收拾好了。”  
白敬亭表示没什么异议。  
“咱去看看大勋妈吧？”  
“这周末，我给她说了，吃四季民福去。”  
“啊？”白敬亭苦着脸，“那么油啊……”  
“她爱吃这个，”井柏然摇摇头，“你们一个两个都在外面跑，谁顾得上……”  
“这不就回来了么，”白敬亭笑，“你帮我看看我那房怎么装修。”  
“那都小事儿，你决定了么什么时候回来？”  
“简历挂出去了，”白敬亭伸个懒腰，“我还没正式想这个事儿……”

他研究生毕业后在香港的一家外资银行做投资评估，不过三年，已经是case leader，薪酬优渥。

“也可能多留几年。”  
车子行驶中，白敬亭突然说。  
“留哪儿？留香港？那你买这房给谁住啊？”井柏然笑了，“这么有钱，交一份月供一份租金。”  
“公司说要外派我出去，总部那边有exchange机会，我申请了。”  
“总部？”前方红灯，井柏然停下车扭头看他，“纽……纽约？”  
“伦敦，跟你说了八百次了。”  
“区别不大！”井柏然没耐烦跟他计较这个，“你要去伦敦？”  
“嗯，就两年，就回来了。”

“……定了？”  
“差不多吧，这水我喝了啊，”白敬亭捞起面前一瓶矿泉水，“北京真的好干。”  
“喝，”井柏然扶了扶墨镜，又清清嗓子，“你……昊然怎么说？这趟回来么？”  
“他上个月就回来了。”  
“他没告诉我啊？”井柏然有点儿惊讶，“他住哪儿了？”  
“酒店吧，他有工作。”

 

一路堵到火锅店，白敬亭中午那顿飞机餐在胃里都晃成酸水，乍一闻到鲜香的辣子味儿，只觉得胃口大开。

“你慢点儿，”井柏然又给他下了一根鸭肠捞到碗里，“香港没火锅吗？”  
“他们蘸沙茶酱吃牛肉 ，”白敬亭抹了一把嘴，“快别提了，再去给我弄点儿麻酱。”  
井柏然嫌弃地撇撇嘴，最后还是任劳任怨地扮演了服务生小哥的角色。

“冲这碗酱你也得早点儿回来，”井柏然把料碗放在他面前，“大英日不落帝国也没有这碗哥哥给你盛的酱。”  
白敬亭笑笑，没接他话茬儿。

这一路都这样。  
说到回来的话题，白敬亭总是一副欲语还休、似有隐情的样子。  
偏生他自己还总忍不住想挑起这个话题，好像就在等着人问似的。

“怎么了？”井柏然故作轻松地从他筷子底下抢走一片儿肉，“感动的说不出话了？”  
“……嗯……”  
“.……要么，问问昊然来不来？”井柏然试着问道。  
白敬亭咽下满满一嘴玉米粒，喝了口啤酒，摇摇头，  
“我俩分了。”

井柏然怀疑自己幻听了。  
他甚至没控制住自己，不小心笑了出来。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈啥？”

白敬亭皱着眉头看他，清晰明白地重复了一遍，  
“我俩分了。”

井柏然看着他的表情，再三确认白敬亭没有在开玩笑。

他不自觉坐直了身体。  
“怎么……什么情况啊……”  
白敬亭又喝了口啤酒，再次举起筷子，摇摇头，  
“一两句也说不清。”  
“真分了？”  
“嗯。”  
“这……什么时候？”  
“新年那会儿。”  
“……”

井柏然满肚子的问题，却不确定问出来合不合适。  
白敬亭像是看出了他的犹豫，反而安抚似的笑笑，  
“没事儿，挺长时间了。”

“……你也知道挺长时间……”井柏然无奈。  
竟然憋到现在才说。

“我这现在，”白敬亭好像已经恢复了吃火锅的好心情，“孤家寡人一个，一身轻松，去哪儿都行。”  
“北京的房子先扔着，买都买了，我要真能去成伦敦，公司还给住房补贴，相当于自己在那边租房不花钱。”  
“原来是有个计划要回来，买房买的挺冲动，现在也不一定了，过两年要是还能有的涨，我再把这套房卖出去，就当投资。”  
“反正我也不住，租出去租金还月供，没那么大压力。”

井井有条。

井柏然摆摆手，“行了，你先吃吧，这些事儿以后再说。”

白敬亭点点头。  
他有心想挑起些别的话题，好让重逢的气氛别因为他一个人而变得糟糕。  
然而有心无力，交代完这些事情已经把他所有气力全部抽走。

这些日子睡眠也不太好，乍一回到故土，空气里熟悉的气味猛地让他感到疲惫不已。

 

回到井柏然的家里他们也没再怎么交谈。  
“你瞅瞅你那吓人的黑眼圈。”  
井柏然给他放好水让他泡个澡。  
“有什么明天再说。”

白敬亭点点头，动作迟缓，然后反应过来什么似的，又扯出一个笑。  
像个老化的机器人。

井柏然拍拍他，退出了房间。

 

这个房间和整个屋子的风格一样，淡漠、克制、没有活人气儿。  
白敬亭之前问井柏然，你在这样的房子里住着，不难过吗？  
井柏然说，任何热闹的东西，我都不想要。

为什么呢？  
因为很累。

白敬亭脑袋木木的，躺下，盖好被子。

而后梦境袭来，一如这些天每晚的惯例一样，混乱、颠倒、朦胧。  
但是他知道那是真的。

 

都是真的。

圣诞夜那晚，他们约在海港城吃晚饭，然后去维多利亚港看烟火，可是游人太多，两人饥肠辘辘地在海港城排队排了两个小时还没进去饭店。想放弃晚饭直接去星光大道，却被面前密密麻麻的人头骇的掉头就跑。

“我们去太平山吧。”  
“小火车也要排很久的队。”  
“那去坐缆车？”  
“……哪里人都不少。”

最后决定徒步上山。

中环真是好热闹，叮叮当当的圣诞歌曲满街都是，他们只有好少时候可以并排走，大部分时间只能一前一后，想跟对方讲话都要大声喊。  
“昊然！昊然！”  
“怎么了？”  
“我去买瓶水！”

于是刘昊然在便利店外面等他。  
有个卖花的女仔走近他，  
“先生，要花吗？”

刘昊然弯下身去挑选。  
她的玫瑰已经不是很新鲜了，人流汹涌，磕磕碰碰，外面的花瓣卷曲褶皱，不讨人喜。  
“唔使啦，”他摇摇头，“我同我大佬一道噶。”  
白敬亭抱着两瓶水出来。

“圣诞夜不去拍拖吗？你女朋友一定中意！”

她还欲再努力一把，刘昊然已经接过水，拉着白敬亭走了。

“回去给你买更漂亮的，”他拧开瓶盖，“她那个都不新鲜了。”  
“别多想，然哥，”白敬亭拍拍，“我不中意。”

他们总算在烟花开场前，在芬梨道上找到个可以落脚的地方。

身后还有许多情侣拿着石头在石壁上刻字，多怪，非要让名为分离的路见证山盟海誓矢志不渝。

第一朵烟花准时升空，人群中爆发一阵欢呼。  
刘昊然回过头来对着白敬亭笑。

“新年快乐！”

白敬亭主动抱住他，贴近他耳边，  
“新年快乐，昊然。我们在北京有家了。”

刘昊然偏过头，一脸惊讶。

“还有一些手续需要我亲自过去，”烟花声太大，他只得又就着拥抱的姿势凑近刘昊然的耳边，“但是很快，就有家了。”

“那套房？你买了？”

白敬亭点头。

“就算我真的要去英国，也会在把家里弄好之后，有个咱们自己的地方了，”白敬亭展望着，“等回来……”

“给我安排个地方吗？”刘昊然轻声说。

“什么？”白敬亭没听清。

“给我安排个地方，你好安心去英国吗？”  
“你不是之后三年工作约签在北京了吗？”白敬亭还在畅想，“等我回来……”

刘昊然转身，挤出人群。

“昊然？”

到处都是人，面上一片幸福快乐的人。  
刘昊然只能不停地往深处走，往烟花照不到的地方，往没有街灯的地方，往霓虹覆盖不到的地方。

“怎么了？”

刘昊然大踏步地往他们上来的路上走，走到一处树枝横叉的角落，终于停下来，回身看向白敬亭。  
“你跑什么？”

“你毕业那年耳膜穿孔，第一个打出去的电话是给魏大勋的，可是他人在美国。我……要不是我……我发现你洗澡的时候根本人不敢站在水里，你就没打算告诉我。”  
“……说这个……”  
“之前左肋摔伤，我这个正牌男友还要从你同事那里‘听说’你受伤了。”

“前年我们说的一起回北京，最后你决定还是要留在香港。”  
“那不是你说你考虑申研究生？留在香港不是更……”  
“我说要申研究生是因为你打电话跟小井哥说，”刘昊然握紧拳头，眉头紧皱，“你说，你没想好怎么跟家里说。”

白敬亭没料到这一着。

“今年我们说要一起回北京，你又要去英国了。”刘昊然耸耸肩，努力让自己看上去别那么气愤，别那么狼狈，可是也不知道哪里来的委屈突然冲的他鼻子发酸，好像经年累月的假装不在意都是伪装，这一刻他累的实在穿不动这层伪装了，  
“你可以自己找房子搬家，我出一趟差回来你什么都搞好了，也不需要告诉我，你可以自己换马桶盖，生病自己去医院，选定地方自己去旅游，我去不了你也不怪我，所有问题都不需要我。”  
“就是不需要我。”  
“白白，你这样我真的快累死了。”  
他垮下肩膀，放弃地垂下头。

白敬亭没料到刘昊然会跟他说这些。  
他有点笨拙地想去揽刘昊然的肩膀，  
“我没有……没有想让你累，昊然，”他努力让自己柔声说，“你不想让我去，那我不去了，我们回北京。”  
刘昊然摇摇头，笑了，  
“你没明白。”  
“什么？”  
“你想去，我不会拦你。”

他微微退后一步，躲开白敬亭的拥抱。

“那你什么意思？”  
累了一天，白敬亭也不可能没有脾气。

“为什么突然买个房呢？几百万的东西，说买就买了，也不跟我商量？”  
白敬亭深吸一口气，“就是怕你多心……”  
“我要……要是个女孩儿呢？”刘昊然笑的惨然，“你这么急，我等着当全职太太就行了吧。”  
“说什么……”白敬亭皱起眉头，“你要是个女孩儿……放屁哪有这种要是。”

“我有时候在想，”刘昊然盯着他，却又像是完全没在看他，“我累也没有关系。就像当年，你来香港，我就来香港，你要是去了什么别的地方，我也能跟着你去，总有办法的。毕业你要留在香港，我就继续留在这里当码农，你要回北京，我就回去拍照片当摄影师，一起还房贷，一起给家里人看。”  
“但是我不想看你那么累，好像因为我跟着你了，你就亏欠我，你就要逼着自己飞出老远，给我挡着事儿。白白，我不怕事儿。”

“刘昊然。”

“那几百万的房贷，你也打算提都不跟我提，好像不是什么大事儿一样。”  
“白白，既然这样，那要么……”

“刘昊然！”

“……分开吧。”

 

刘昊然的嘴角向后扯着，一副懒散无谓的表情。  
白敬亭被钉在原地。  
身后的烟花腾地升空爆开，一声巨响。

白敬亭猛地睁开眼睛。

窗帘中间有一丝缝隙没有拉严，路灯的光透进来。  
白敬亭出了一身的汗。

哪怕三个月里夜夜重复排练这一出戏，他依然没有一次能很好地完成表演。

许久不回北京，一时竟真的不能适应这种干燥的气候，他感到喉咙干疼。  
白敬亭定了定神，头又开始痛，他摸到床头的杯子，起身去厨房接水。

井柏然家养着一大缸鱼，巨大的鱼缸换水系统在深夜发出不宁静的声音，白敬亭端着杯子站着看了一会儿，伴随着头部神经一跳一跳的疼，他仿佛一只日照灯下双目突出的巨大的比目鱼，蠢笨找不到方向。  
鱼不需要睡眠吗？  
他们的流动和静止是绝对的吗？

他思考了一会儿，没有得出答案，于是慢腾腾地往厨房走。

这个厨房一片纯白。  
只除了一个espresso咖啡机里的残渣。

一看就是极不健康的生活方式。

白敬亭咕嘟咕嘟喝了一大杯水，感觉喉咙里的烧灼感被安抚不少。  
他盯着这个咖啡壶看了一会儿，忽然想起刘昊然教过他的一个玩法。

萃取需要二十秒左右。  
他把手机调到延时摄影模式，静静地坐在那里看着咖啡一滴一滴坠下。

又不需要倒时差。  
他在空无一人的夜里自己忽然笑了起来。  
刘昊然，你看看你干的好事儿。

 

“小白？”井柏然扶着厨房的门，双眼惺忪，一脸迷惑，“干什么呢？”  
白敬亭脸上的笑意还未全部收起，直起身子，“吵着你了。”  
“没，”井柏然搓搓脸，走到他面前，“半夜喝咖啡？”  
“睡不着。”白敬亭按灭手机屏幕，“瞎玩。”

井柏然无语地看了他一会儿，然后转身从冰箱里拿出两罐啤酒。  
白敬亭笑嘻嘻地接过去。

他俩趴在阳台的落地窗前拉开易拉罐。

一时间没人说话。

许久后，白敬亭斟酌着开口，  
“其实……”  
“你要不想说可以不说，”井柏然截断他，“我没那么好奇。”  
白敬亭笑出褶子，仿佛卸下全身包袱，  
“你可真善良。”

“我跟他都认识十多年了。”  
“嗯。”  
“乍一变，他不在跟前儿了，还是有点不习惯。”  
井柏然斜睨他一眼，意思是废话少说。

“但是也能活。”  
白敬亭自说自话的点点头，  
“对吧？”

井柏然笑了。  
“当然。”

“你怎么过的？”白敬亭猛地灌下去一大口啤酒，“刚分手那会儿。”  
井柏然嗤笑几声，“我那会儿忙成狗了，天天睡不好，等忙过那阵儿，也就不想了。”  
白敬亭不屑，“毫无参考价值。”

“失眠、食欲不振、仿佛肾虚，”井柏然嘲笑他，“当然跟你毫无参考价值，我是谈恋爱，你又不是。”  
“那我是什么？”白敬亭被气笑了。  
“养孩子，”井柏然冲他举杯，“恭喜你，给他养成人了。”

白敬亭心里猛地一抽，觉得呼吸都困难。

“他比我小，”白敬亭觉得开口无比艰难，“总不能让他……”  
“人家可没少照顾你，”井柏然一到午夜仿佛毒舌技能一下子满点，“别自大了弟弟。”

白敬亭一句反驳都说不出来。  
只能仰头灌酒。

“我再去拿一罐，你要不要？”  
井柏然晃晃手里的易拉罐，“要，你再给我拿个冰激凌。”

白敬亭端着巨大杯的冰激凌和两个勺子回来。

时针指向“3”，他们大概都默认今晚不用睡了。

“哎，你家崽儿私下联系魏大勋你知道么？”  
“？联系他说啥？”  
井柏然仔细打量他，确认他真的不知道以后自己拍着大腿乐不可支。  
“太绝了，”他笑的冰激凌都要掉下去，“你真不知道啊？”  
“我不知道！”白敬亭快被他笑恼了，“什么！”  
“反正意思就是，”井柏然摆出一副做作的严肃神情，“‘白敬亭现在跟我了以后不用你照顾你别老那么多事儿往上凑’。”

白敬亭有点不可置信，伤口牵动，血往外冒，一丝咸一丝甜。

“……他这么跟魏大勋说？”  
“反正差不多是这个意思，”井柏然总算止住笑，“魏大勋都蒙了，打电话给我，问‘我怎么惹着他了？’”  
“那他有没有给你……”  
“没有没有，”井柏然摆摆手，“他默认我不会。”  
白敬亭喷了，“那他怎么默认魏大勋会！那个钢铁直男！”  
“就是直才难办，他那点儿心思我从他小儿看到他大，明明白白的。”

白敬亭不说话了。

“哎你俩真散了啊，”井柏然拿膝盖碰碰他，“他也没再联系你？”  
白敬亭摇头。  
“从高中他就盯着你看，小野狼，”井柏然像是想起什么好玩的事情一样，摇摇头，“我们一块儿出去，魏大勋离你近一点儿他那眼神儿，啧啧……”

白敬亭喝的急，这会儿感觉到有点飘。  
于是他也肆无忌惮地笑出来。  
“怎么老有魏大勋的事儿？”

“你特别依赖大勋，”井柏然递过来一勺冰激凌，“你自己可能都意识不到。”  
白敬亭张张嘴试图反驳。  
“.……我也依赖你啊。”  
井柏然笑，“不一样，我俩更像是一类人。”  
“嗯？”

“就是……比如同一件事情，我们可能都会多想，想多了就容易复杂，就容易纠结。”  
“嗯。”  
“魏大勋特别简单粗暴，单线条，跟我们的角度就会不一样。”

“……嗯。”

他俩同时沉默了一会儿。

“我得学着依赖他，”白敬亭再开口的时候，嗓音干涩，“吗？”  
井柏然叹息着笑，“他是这么希望的吧。”  
“你连跟家里出柜的事儿都没告诉他。”

白敬亭提起这个更加烦躁，  
“告诉他有用吗？又不是什么欢欢喜喜的大结局。”

井柏然摸出烟和火，兀自点上，没理他。

白敬亭在沉默中又开了一罐酒。

“那……你们之后什么打算？”  
白敬亭苦笑一声，  
“我明天去找他。”  
“啊？”

“他留在香港的不少照片集，我之前说寄给他，好歹也在一个城市了，就送过去吧。”  
井柏然把烟头碾灭，“那还不睡？睡吧。”

白敬亭仰头喝干了手里的这灌酒。

“我，有生以来第一次去见前男友。”  
他没精打采地自我调侃，“刘，昊，然，我前——男友。我是不是得收拾的特容光焕发才能去见前男友？”

回房间的时候他又路过那个鱼缸。

世界整个地变成一个巨大的鱼缸。  
白敬亭晕晕乎乎地与其中一只鱼对视，说服自己可以忘记七秒钟之前的一切。  
最终这份无用的努力当然以失败告终。

于是他变成一只怪物，一边享受灭顶的窒息感，一边不肯游向通往生的出口。

他放弃了。

睡眠也好，体面也好。  
他拿起井柏然放在茶几上的烟和火，独自返回了一地狼藉的阳台。

刘昊然的影像集满满两大兜，占据他行李额的一半。  
他盯着那两个大袋子看了一夜，在天光微亮的时候终于因为头痛难忍栽倒在床上陷入混乱的睡眠。

十点多他被井柏然拍醒。

“我得去一趟工作室。”  
白敬亭迷迷糊糊挣扎着坐起来，“嗯，去吧，不用管我。”  
“晚上一起吃饭么？”  
白敬亭抱着脑袋，试图思考，发现做不到，只能摆摆手让他赶快走，不要再提问题了。

 

他呆坐了一会儿，然后去洗澡，从冰箱里搜刮出牛奶和面包片，草草吃了。

到刘昊然给他的影棚地址已经是下午三点多。

今天天气不太好，一整天都是同一个阴沉死气的模样，叫人分不清究竟是什么时辰了。

白敬亭因此也很难提起精神。

他步入影棚，里面有来来回回忙碌的人。  
没见到刘昊然。

他拉住一个人问了一句，一开口嘶哑的声音把自己吓了一跳。  
对方指了指一条极隐蔽的小路，  
“在暗房。”

 

这条走廊里灯光昏暗，尽头的那扇门是灰色的。  
白敬亭按下门把手。  
门没锁。

刘昊然听到声音，抬起头看向门口。

屋里暗红色的灯光给他突然过度瘦削的脸打上浓重的阴影。  
白敬亭努力眯起眼睛也看不清他的表情。

他一手还扶在门把手上，另一只手僵硬地举举手里的袋子。

“给你送……”

白敬亭话没说完。  
刘昊然忽然跟发癔症似的举起相机猛按了一阵快门。

白敬亭松开手，门在他身后关上。

“放那儿，”刘昊然指了指地上，然后又举起相机，“看这儿。”

白敬亭不用他指示，视线也一直在跟着他移动。

“昊……然，我……”  
刘昊然逐渐靠近他。

“别说话。”  
他端着相机靠近，呼吸急促，把白敬亭的白衬衣上面几个扣子解开，领口往两边拨。

白敬亭被这动作弄得有点难堪，却又没地方躲避。  
“昊然。”  
“你别说话。”  
他又举起相机按了一阵快门，然后放下相机，再次靠近，不得章法地要伸手捂住他的嘴。

白敬亭这才发现他在抖。

“你别说话！”刘昊然再开口声音也跟着抖，“白敬亭……”  
白敬亭甚至来不及去拍拍他的肩膀以示安慰。

“我不找你你就不联系我！”  
刘昊然揪着他的衣领拉扯，“是不是！我不找你你永远不找我！”

他双目通红，不管不顾地去咬白敬亭的唇。

白敬亭虚握着刘昊然的腰，张开嘴承受这个充满怒气的吻。

刘昊然在他口腔内胡作非为，双手探进他的衬衫里面肆意摸索。  
白敬亭本来就领口大敞的衬衫没几下就被他剥下来，只剩胳膊仍然被缠绕包裹着，内里纯白的背心也被扯开。

“昊然……”

刘昊然猛地拉着他的腰往自己身上贴。  
“你别说话！”

白敬亭是想提醒他门没锁，可是对上刘昊然湿漉漉的眼睛又什么也说不出来了。

昊然，这是……哭了吗？

他想问，想看清，可是刘昊然又埋下头去，温软的舌头被手指代替，在他嘴里来回搅弄。  
刘昊然顺着他的脖颈、锁骨、胸膛一路舔吻，发了狠似的，一定要留下印子，拿唇去含、又用他尖尖的小虎牙叼起来咬，皮肉在齿间碾磨。

白敬亭感觉到一阵阵细微尖锐的疼痛，他本来糊作一团的脑子一面在这痛感里要清醒，一面又因为暗房里暧昧的灯光而更加迷蒙。  
他顺着刘昊然的拉扯跌坐在桌子上。

刘昊然叼起一边的乳尖，边拿牙齿轻咬着边抬起眼看他。  
那眼神里好多控诉，看的白敬亭心软腰也跟着软。

这算什么？  
巴巴送上门来打分手炮了？

白敬亭一边在心里骂了自己一万句，一边没办法地把自己全须全尾地送上去任人享用。

“疼，”他小声抱怨一句，“疼，昊然。”  
他都不敢低头看就能想到胸前那处被嘬弄成什么样子，另一边被刘昊然用手拧着掐着，他觉得痒，又臊，只能微微侧着身子挺挺胸。  
刘昊然凑过去轻轻舔了舔，又吻了吻。

白敬亭知道刘昊然的坏主意。  
这蜻蜓点水的，似是帮他抚慰，其实是给火里扔了一把柴。

“昊然。”  
他委屈地叫，好像他们无数次在床上那样，他只要这么叫他就没有达成不了的愿望。

刘昊然于是如他所愿地狠狠嘬起他这一侧的乳尖，然后握住他的腰要退他的裤子。  
后腰猛地触碰到冰凉的桌面，白敬亭才回过神来。  
“没、锁门！”  
他吓得直往后缩。

“没人来。”

刘昊然哑着嗓子，就这么握着他的裤腰跟他对峙。

他的小男朋友，前男友，眼里还有未退下去的泪水，看着他的目光像是求大人给他一个确认的小朋友，可是又什么凭据都没有，只能又气又急，咬牙切齿。  
半步不退。

白敬亭认命的闭上眼，缓缓抬起腿，勾在他腰上。

“可是……没锁门啊。”

刘昊然才不管。  
他不是故意的，他顾不得了。

他顺着白敬亭脚踝的动作两下把自己的裤子退下去就去扒白敬亭的。

白敬亭在他手里变成没主意的软面娃娃，只能跟着他的摆弄动作。

他知道刘昊然可爱的性癖，从他们第一次上床开始，他总喜欢把两个人握在一起做手活儿，他的阴茎，贴着白敬亭的，白敬亭的手从一边握住，他的手从另一边。

刘昊然就着体液摸索去后面。

白敬亭这才意识到这小子竟然是想做个全套。

“等、等等昊然，昊然，没有润滑……”

他话还没说完后面已经被一根手指破开了。

“不会疼的，”刘昊然喘息着握着他的腰，在他已经满是红印的锁骨上没个够的来回啃吻，“相信我不会疼的。”  
白敬亭的手被箍在还没褪下去的白衬衫里，内里的白背心被推到胸膛以上，腿被架在刘昊然的肩膀上——彻底地打开，动弹不得，找不到拒绝的可能性。

刘昊然抬手脱掉自己的T恤，覆上来与他皮肉相贴。

“不会疼的，相信我好不好？”  
他明明白白的带着哭腔，吃定了白敬亭不会拒绝他。  
白敬亭感到他的两只手指在他体内微微撑开，  
“你看，不会疼的。”

还是太紧了。

刘昊然进入他的时候，那个瞬间，还是太紧了。

“太久没做了，是不是？”他舔着白敬亭的耳垂，又去舔他的唇，白敬亭感受着那一点点湿润，感受着疼，没办法地，想下狠心要咬。  
刘昊然也不躲，嘴唇立马破皮，他就着那一丝血腥味儿去品尝白敬亭的舌头。  
然后下身坚定地慢慢推进去。

内壁紧窒的他头皮发麻，他忍得辛苦，额头上的汗滴下来，混在白敬亭的汗液里，一起顺着他艳丽过头的脸庞流下来。  
刘昊然凑上去煽情地舔掉那滴不知道是谁的汗珠。

“你……”白敬亭头昏脑涨，昨夜通宵没睡的疲惫汹涌而来，他彻底放弃抵抗，“动一动。”

刘昊然于是按着他的腰缓缓在里面碾磨起来。

他太熟悉白敬亭的身体了。

白敬亭一下被刺激到最敏感的点，差点儿尖叫出声，只能死死抿住嘴唇。  
刘昊然于是去吻他，让他放松下来。

“太久没做了，你好紧啊，我都……”刘昊然轻声说。  
“你闭嘴！”  
“疼就咬我好不好？”刘昊然把自己的肩膀送上去。

而后他实在忍不住了似的开始挺动，白敬亭的腿快架不住，几次要滑落，又被抓住架回去，脚踝上留下一个没控制住力气的手印儿，刘昊然又分神歉疚地去亲亲他纤细的脚踝。

白敬亭忍无可忍，呜咽一声，狠狠咬住了面前的肩膀。

他整个身子随着刘昊然的动作摇晃着，前端无人抚慰，难受的紧，他试着把被衬衫箍在身后的手解放出来，却被刘昊然发现，先一步按住。

“试试，”刘昊然喘着粗气，“以前也可以的，只被我干，就可以到，只需要被我……”

他话没说完，肩膀一阵锐痛。  
白敬亭已经射了。

刘昊然感觉一阵一阵地头皮发麻，一动都不敢动，拼了命地忍着。

白敬亭不应期的身子酸软无力，刘昊然一把捞起他。

“你要走，”刘昊然再没顾忌地动作起来，他知道这时候的白敬亭的身体完全被操开了，他想怎么来都可以，“你要离开我去找谁？”  
刘昊然快气死了，只能再对他狠一点以示惩戒，  
“除了我，你还想有谁？”

白敬亭脑子昏昏沉沉地，有效的反驳半句说不出来，只能骂他，  
“混蛋。”

混蛋在他身体里缴械，又勾住他的舌头不让他再骂自己。

 

白敬亭的腿根酸软到一点儿力气都没有，坐着都困难，只能靠在刘昊然怀里。  
屁股里的东西滴滴答答往外流，他也懒得想怎么办，全交给刘昊然去擦。  
刘昊然一手搂着他，还得时不时地往上提一提才能确保他不滑下去。

 

他们花了一会儿时间平复。

刘昊然帮着白敬亭把衣服穿好，白衬衫皱的不能看了，脖子上全是印儿，白敬亭的大衣被他们垫在桌子上，这会儿上面全是黏糊糊的液体。  
刘昊然一手揽着白敬亭，一手费劲儿地去把自己的大衣勾过来给白敬亭穿上。

“这……堵不住脖子……”他小小声地皱着眉头说，有点愧疚，又有点生气。  
“……”白敬亭累的眼皮都不想抬，“王八蛋。”  
刘昊然搂好他，让他靠的舒服一点儿。  
“没事儿，我们偷偷从后门走，叫好车，出去就坐车。”

“……滚。”

“白白，你带我去看看新房子吧？”刘昊然又拿出他黏糊糊的委屈调子，“咱们的新房子，我都没见过。”  
“我的。”

“……是、你的，房本写你的名字，那我帮你还贷款好不好？我帮你还，我帮我装修，你想要的，落地窗，大床，大浴缸，你去英国，回来就都有了。”  
“……滚。”  
“我问了，我可以帮你还的，把我名字加上，嗯？”

白敬亭快被气死了。  
一句话都不想跟这只小狗说。

刘昊然却没皮没脸地晃他，非要把他晃睁开眼。

“干嘛？！”  
“我错了，”刘昊然态度特别诚恳，如果不是看他还没把裤子穿好的话，“我错了白白，你打我，你骂我，你罚我，我再也不分手了，我错了，我们和好吧。”

白敬亭感觉自己眼眶要红。  
他赶紧把眼睛闭上。

“你去英国吧，我在家等你，我有假期就去看你，我等你，我们别分手了，”刘昊然又要哽咽，“不分手了行不行？”

 

他低头去吻怀里的人。  
从额头开始，细细密密地，柔情又耐心。

“好不好？复婚好不好？”

白敬亭侧了一下头，躲开刘昊然即将落在他唇上的吻。  
他感觉到刘昊然微微一窒。

“你知道……”白敬亭嗓子全哑了，“那房首付谁给的么？”  
“……谁？”  
“我爸，”白敬亭微微挪了挪，找了个更舒服的姿势，把身体重量交给刘昊然。  
“嗯，”刘昊然小心翼翼地搂着他，“我们以后还给叔叔，没事儿，可以还上的，我帮你还。”

“我爸说……”  
“嗯？”  
“他说，咳咳，”白敬亭清了清嗓子，“‘要么你回北京结婚，钱就不用还了，要么你俩把这钱还我，按银行利息算。’”  
“……我、我俩？”

白敬亭做出一副闭目养神的样子，再不回话了。

刘昊然激动地又想把白敬亭晃起来。

“我俩吗？我俩？”  
白敬亭不耐烦，正要骂他。  
“我还！”刘昊然赶忙截住他，“我还我还，我肯定还！”

他低下头又想去吻白敬亭，被躲开了。

“白白……”

白敬亭睁开眼睛。

他试了试，勉强自己站好。  
刘昊然从后面虚虚扶着他。

“操，”白敬亭刚往前迈一步就忍不住骂了一句，“你他妈弄在里面……”  
刘昊然立马扶住他，眼神无辜，仿佛在说你让我下跪我立刻跪下。

“套儿都不带，你下次……”  
“下次？”  
你看着狗子，眼睛都亮了。

白敬亭没好气，挣开他要往外走。

“走这个门！”刘昊然忙一把扯住他。

另一个门出去就是外面。

天竟然晴了。  
北京一向短暂的只有十分钟的傍晚，红紫色的层云在建筑的缝隙间游走。

白敬亭抬起头，感觉到吹在面上的风。  
是温和的。

刘昊然拎着他拎来的两个大袋子从后面赶上来。  
他没有大衣穿，身上只有一件宽宽松松的T恤。

他揽过白敬亭的腰。

“白白，北京暖和了。”

他又感到春天到了。


End file.
